


you don’t have to be the best // writing challenge

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamic, Gen, No Romance, no beta reads because fuck you, thirty day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Techno’s always been fighting, and Phil tried to make him take a break.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	you don’t have to be the best // writing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @gamerboy80ed’s prompt list on twitter, with the prompt being arguments/fights.

“The winner of our tournament is Technoblade!”   
The cheering follows, accompanied with fireworks and handshakes. Techno doesn’t seem to care. Why should he. His opponent was terrible, and out of all the tournaments he’s been to this one was one of the worst. Everyone there just sucked up to him. Like yeah, Techno’s a big deal. But he’s here to fight, not to be a celebrity. Immediately after the awards ceremony, he walks home, bloody and bruised. Techno arrives and attempts to sneak into the house and into his room.   
He barely makes it five steps into the house.  
“Where the hell have you been.” Phil is sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at Techno.   
“Oh. Hello Phil.”  
“It is three in the fucking morning, Techno. Where have you been.”  
“I was just out with some friends. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten, sorry.”  
“Techno, you are bleeding. Also you have no friends. Stop. Lying to me.”   
“Fine, I was just doing a little fighting practi-”  
“STOP FUCKING LYING!”   
“You’re gonna wake up Tommy and Will,” Is all Techno can muster. He can’t think of anything smart to say, not after Phil’s shouting. It makes him freeze up. Phil notices, and immediately quiets down.  
“I know you were at another one of those stupid bloody tournaments. Why, Techno? Why can’t you just stay here with us without running off to fight every damn second?” Techno clenches his fists. Anger boils within him.  
“What do you think, Phil? You think I can just stay put and drop fighting? Of course not!”  
“You can drop fighting. You are so much more than just fighting.”  
“No Phil, I can’t. Do you think I’m anything if I’m not fighting? If I’m not the best? I need to fight. I need to be the best. And you can’t stop me.” Phil sighs at Techno.  
“You don’t always have to be the best. You can just take a break. You can relax, and do whatever you want. Nobody will hate you for that.”   
Techno tries to talk, but he can’t. He’s so used to being the best, being at the top. He can’t remember the last time anyone’s ever told him to just take a break. Or the last time he’s ever taken a break.   
“I… I’m so tired…” Techno stammers. He can feel tears starting to form. Phil hugs him.  
“I know. It’s okay. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh burntcrackers this fic sucks compared to the rest of your stuff-“  
> I KNOW OKAY THIS ONE IS REALLY RUSHED IM SORRY.
> 
> uhh twitter is @burningcrackers ok cool bye


End file.
